


Skeletor, Dungeon-Master of the Universe

by Hattifattener



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, He-man - Fandom, Masters of the Universe (1987)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattifattener/pseuds/Hattifattener
Summary: A romping tale of how our hero Skeletor makes another attempt to capture Grayskull, and to give that sanctimonious git He-Man a good seeing-to. This time he has a new ally, so will he finally succeed? Dungeons, porn, drama, more porn, decent grammar, what more do you want?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Based on TV cartoon series, except Adora is Adam's younger sister, not his twin. She has always led a sheltered life in Grayskull as the Princess, and is yet to become She-Ra.  
2) Skeletor knows Adam is He-Man (Adam doesn’t know he knows)  
3) Have gone with version that Skeletor is Keldor, his face burned by acid.  
4) For simplicity, Castle Grayskull and the Royal Palace are merged. Picture the spooky castle, with Jawbridge, with later buildings added on.  
5) Extra inspiration came from the re-interpretive portraits made by concept artist Paul Gerrard

“I don’t believe you” sobbed Princess Adora, shaking with fear. “You’re trying to poison my mind against my family...” At this, Skeletor threw back his head and cackled with laughter. As dark as the dungeon was, she could see his bare jawbone glint hideously as it bobbed in the flickering torchlight. “_Your_ family”, he sneered “that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you my dear. It’s _our_ family. Your father, King Randor is my half brother, which makes me... ‘Uncle Skeletor’ to you. And to that wimp Adam. It has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

When Skeletor had finished his revelations (and he hadn’t even told her everything) Adora was reeling. The thought that she might be related to this hideous ghoul, the terror of Eternia, the demon who stalked all her nightmares... and that her father, her own father had usurped the throne, tried to kill his half-brother, the long-lost Keldor, burning him with acid, leaving him for dead... She didn’t want to believe it, it was appalling. And yet... it did make sense of some things that had puzzled her over the years. 

Adora let herself feel a stab of pity, for the ruined hulk before her, to whom she was bound by a secret history, and by blood. If Skeletor really was Keldor, the rightful heir to the throne, it was no wonder everyone at Grayskull was so keen that he stayed an enemy, feared and loathed. And indignation started to rise in her, for the injustice, the cruelty. The hypocrisy. And she had a few secrets of her own, there were things that had gone on at Greyskull that she knew were wrong, deeply wrong. Here she was, being kept in the dark by monsters, and yet it seemed that at Grayskull, for all her life, she had also been kept in the dark, by monsters.

“I’ll leave you to think it over,” rasped Skeletor. “If you’re happy living the lie, in your golden cage, while He-Fool and the rest of them keep the power of Grayskull to themselves, so be it.” With clinks and creaks of metal and leather, he got to his feet, towering over her. Though her eyes were downcast, she sensed his bulk, his enormous presence. When he didn’t move, she couldn’t help looking up, flinching at the hooded skull face, shadowed sockets blacker than the blackest corners of the dungeon. She watched him reach into the pouch hanging from his belt, out of which he drew a glowing orb. It cast a pale light in the darkness, such that her chains, the wet stone, the strings of slime on the walls all gleamed as if turned to silver.

“What is it?” Adora asked, curiosity momentarily overcoming fear. “A Moon Orb” replied Skeletor, trying to soften his grating voice. “It stores light from the moons, and then returns it when uncovered in darkness. That torch won’t burn for long, and it would seem that you have much to think about.” Skeletor stooped to place the orb on the floor in front of her, and then turned to leave.

The door to the dungeons was high above them, far beyond the edge of the silvery glow, reached by steps cut into the rock face. She watched the hooded figure as he climbed, noticing that he moved with vigour, and grace, despite his huge body, weighted with leather and metal. And sorrow. In this dreaded figure of evil and fear, she recognised nobility, before he stepped into complete darkness, sure-footed. Perhaps with those terrible empty sockets, he had no need of light to guide him at all. She was grateful for the beautiful orb though. And as she sat perched in Skeletor’s dungeon, _Uncle_ Skeletor’s dungeon, another new feeling, unwonted, shameful, began to curl up into her body, from between her parted legs.

Skeletor strode quickly from the dungeon to his private quarters, where he locked the door behind him. He cast off his cloak and heavy belt, and loosened his chest plate. Grabbing a chalice and jug from the table, he poured a long draught of crimson wine. Drank it where he stood, fast, though much of it went splashing past his lipless mouth and down his chest. A daily, hidden humiliation.

He refilled the chalice and settled himself down on the bed, in front of the viewing screen. With the press of a few buttons, thanks to the moon orb, there was Adora on the screen. Her fair hair and skin, the moonlight cast by the orb, and the gloom of the dungeon made it look like an old black and white recording. There she was, sat in the Ogre Pot, a great bulb-shaped seat, made of iron. Her legs (what fine legs she had, thought Skeletor) had been put through the two holes at the front, and her waist was encircled loosely by the neck of the pot. Prisoners could have their legs inside it, so they could crouch or sit down, but it would have been a shame to hide those legs. And it was definitely more humiliating like this, legs splayed and feet free, only just able to touch the ground. Her wrists were clamped together in front of her, in long iron cuffs, so that her forearms were held together. She was uncomfortable, he could see that, physically and emotionally. She squirmed, and put her face in her hands, and despairing, banged her cuffs down on the pot. Almost as if she wanted to reach through and touch herself... Skeletor felt his arousal building fast, and was soon knelt over the screen, zoomed in on Adora's face and milk white breasts. He didn’t take long. Hot, opalescent ribbons of his beautiful cum decorated the screen, just as Adora’s face twisted in misery and pain, just _perfect_.

Over at Castle Grayskull, tempers were flaring. Prince Adam was furious, and frightened. “What if he tells her! What then?!” he screeched. “Keep your voice down!” thundered King Randor. “He wouldn’t tell her, he wouldn’t dare, and she wouldn’t believe him anyway. Why on Eternia would she believe the ravings of a monster like that? And we don’t even know for sure that Skeletor has her anyway...” “OF COURSE HE HAS HER!” shouted Adam “We’ve looked everywhere, that’s where the Sorceress says she was heading, and she’d never stay away like this...”

Resisting the urge to slap his son, King Randor grasped Adam’s shoulders firmly and growled “Calm down Adam. You’re not thinking straight. Adora will be fine, even Skeletor wouldn’t hurt her. If he gets near enough to try to talk to her, well you know what she’s like. She’ll either faint or scream the place down. It’s time to send out a delegation, to demand her return, and...”

“You should have killed him years ago, when you had the chance,” interrupted Adam, his voice thick with bitterness.

The king sighed impatiently and spoke through gritted teeth. “How many times do we have to go over this? It was the middle of the Ghost Desert for the Gods’ sake. He was as good as dead when I left him, if he wasn’t already dead, he was near it. No one should have survived that. How was I to know Evil-Lyn would find him, let alone take him to Hordak...” Randor seemed lost in thought for a moment, as if imagining an Eternia where Keldor _had_ died, alone and in agony, his ruined body slowly turning to desert dust... Then he pulled himself together. “And anyway, we _need_ him. You think the people of Eternia would put up with their miserable lot if it wasn’t for fear of Skeletor? They’d be at the gates of Grayskull with blazing torches before you can say ‘sharpened pitchfork’. Enough of this. It’s time to get Adora back.”

Passions were running high back at Snake Mountain too, though in a rather different way. Skeletor had reappeared and given orders that Adora be brought a pitcher of fragrant Sea-berry wine, and that her cuffs be taken off. After a brief sortie on Panthera to check the hills outside for any scouts from Grayskull, Skeletor was once again nowhere to be found, so Evil-Lyn had let herself into his private chambers. There she saw him slumped on the bed, in a deep sleep. The empty chalice, the softly glowing screen, the iridescent stains, it was obvious what he’d been doing. A knowing smile playing on her violet lips, she glided over to the bed, the delicate loops of chains that hung from her headdress swaying as she bent over him.

He came-to with a jolt, and with the great, groaning gasp that he so often made as he woke. Like a drowning man breaking the surface. She wondered what filled his dreams, whether he woke to a reality that was more painful, or less, but she never asked. “It’s alright,” she murmured “I just came to find you, we didn’t know where you were.” Skeletor quickly glanced around and realised she could see what he’d been doing, and from her mischievous smile, that she didn’t mind at all. In fact, she might even approve. 

“So...is this a private party,” she said coquettishly, “or is there room for one more?” And without waiting for an answer, she stepped out of her boots, climbed onto the bed beside him and turned to watch the screen, snuggling her rear against him.

Adora had long since given in to thirst. Even watered down, the wine was strong and her head was fuzzy. After a few nervous sips she had filled the cup again and again, trying in vain to slake her thirst. She had vaguely wondered why she had been brought such a large pitcher, but perhaps that was all they had. It wasn’t like she was at Castle Grayskull, where meals featured a dazzling array of different cutlery and dishes. Now she was conscious of a full bladder, and it dawned on her that she was perched inside a sort of giant chamber pot. With her royal clothes on. Discomfort snaked through her. Was she supposed to just... how revolting. Eventually, she couldn’t hold on any longer, and horrified, let go. The hot liquid streamed down between her legs, soaking her gold embroidered shorts, and went tinkling down into the iron pot. Relief and shame washed over the Princess, as she sat alone in the gloom, bewildered at being at once imprisoned, and yet freed.

Evil-Lyn and Skeletor had found Adora's reluctant soiling of herself a very satisfying experience. “Sea-berry wine, you are a genius Skeletor” cooed Evil-Lyn. “That’s right, my beauty” growled Skeletor softly, reaching over her hip, pulling her close, his cock nudging against her backside. “Just imagine all the other degrading things I have in store for her...”

Skeletor was soon kneeling astride Evil-Lyn’s neck and carefully pumping himself into her face. Carefully, because she still hadn’t taken that damned headdress off and he was always wary of getting poked by a horn, or worse, getting something delicate snagged in its metallic web. Losing his face was bad enough, and at least there was the hope of getting it back when he captured Grayskull. And how Evil-Lyn loved getting face-fucked. Skeletor had a fabulous cock, his scent filled her lungs and had her brain buzzing, as if at that moment this was all that existed, the whole of the universe. And all she could see was his rippling blue abdomen. As much as she loved Skeletor, and even though his cowl hid the worst of it, sometimes even she got freaked out by his skull face and fathomless eye sockets. They heard Adora pissing herself again, and Skeletor came hard in Evil-Lyn’s throat, groaning with pleasure.

From the high battlements of Snake Mountain, Beast-Man had spotted the pair from Grayskull, picking their way cautiously through the rocks and boulders. After sounding the alarm, he was joined on the battlements by Skeletor and Evil-Lyn, both rather breathless and a little dishevelled. The normally death-pale Evil-Lyn almost looked well, flushed, and if Skeletor wasn’t skull-faced, Beast-Man thought sourly, he would jolly well look flushed too.

Skeletor busied himself with the swivelling scope apparatus mounted on the battlements. “Well well well,” he said, “what have we here? Grayskull has sent Man-at-Arms and Prince Adam, we are honoured I’m sure. Keep a look out for others Beast-Man, Evil-Lyn you can join me at the gates to greet our visitors.”

The imposing gates of Snake Mountain rumbled open as the pair from Grayskull drew near. Skeletor stepped through, resplendent in all his metal and leather, his staff at the ready. “Skeletor!” shouted Man-at-Arms. “You know why we’re here. You have no right to hold the Princess. We’ve come to take her home.”

“Prince Adam, Man-at-Arms. What a pleasure. You are assuming she is here, and moreover being held against her will. Perhaps you should get your facts straight before making wild accusations?”

“So you deny it?" cried Adam. "Know then that Grayskull is marshalling all its troops, and you are risking a full scale attack...”

“I see, well it's possible she may have gotten inside somehow, or been found by a patrol... let me check the dungeons - you can’t expect me to keep track of every single one of my...guests.” Skeletor stepped back through the gates and signalled for them to be closed behind him. “What now my Lord?” asked Evil-Lyn “They must know she’s here...” “Of course they know, the Sorceress will have been sticking her nose in again. We have to let her go... but not until I've spoken with her again.”

Adora was in a state when Skeletor reached her. Exhausted from lack of sleep (the Ogre Pot made it impossible to get into a suitable position), woozy from the wine, soaked in urine, and desperately confused about her family, her life. The moon orb had started to fade too, so she sat in a shrinking circle of light, the darkness closing in on her. She sobbed and gibbered and shook and then screamed and screamed as Skeletor drew near. Eventually she gave up kicking and trying to push him away, and let him fold her into his great arms. “Sshhhh” he murmured, stroking her hair, and the kindness broke her.

“I, I, I, the... I’m wet...” she gasped. “I know, it’s alright, that’s what’s supposed to happen” he soothed. “I think it’s time to get you out of this, time for a hot bath, and bed. Would you like that?” “Mmmhmmm” Adora snivelled, and clung to him as he lent forward and reached round her, to unlock the Ogre Pot.

Tenderly, he lifted her out, stiff, clammy and reeking. “Let’s take off these wet things, shall we?” said Skeletor breathily, and reached out to unzip her shorts. With her weight resting on his shoulders, he eased the soaking shorts over her hips, down her legs, to drop to the ground around her feet. Taking her ankle, he gently lifted one foot out of the shorts and set it back on the ground, then the other. They stayed like that for a long moment, Skeletor crouched in the growing darkness, with Adora draped around his neck. Her dainty hands gripping the thick leather straps that encircled his chest, her face buried in the folds of his soft leather cowl, her lower half damp with urine, bare legs slightly apart. Hardly daring to breathe, Skeletor moved his hand upwards, and with one finger, touched between her legs. He paused, heart thumping, and then Adora shifted her weight slightly, inching her feet further apart. Two fingers now, rubbing, probing, and Adora was making soft moaning noises, the wanton little bitch.

One hand let go of his shoulder strap and strayed downwards, over his bulging chest and now fumbling into his leather belt trappings. Her finger tips found his swollen cock and she moaned softly. “Fuck me... please fuck me...” she whispered, and it was all Skeletor could do to stop himself. “I can’t,” he gasped, “believe me, I want to, but... you’re drunk, and I’m your..” He couldn’t say it, but Adora could. “I know... but it’s only _half_-uncle... and anyway that was Keldor... and you’re Skeletor... aren’t you?” She was sliding across now, trying to position herself splayed in front of him. His cock was rock hard, straining through the weight of the leather straps. There was no hiding it, the tip so close to her inviting cunt...

They stayed still, breathing hard... then the tip of his cock touched her, an irrevocable connection, and she whimpered and held herself against it. They were lost, and Skeletor let his cock start to breach her, slowly edging it up inside. It was a tight fit, Adora cried out, but he pushed on, feeling it squeak through her resisting walls. Soon he was moving faster, grasping her body firmly as he thrust upwards. “Dirty... little... slut...” grunted Skeletor as he pounded her, and she cried out in delicious pain. “Look at you,” he growled, a few... cups... of wine and... you’re... wetting yourself, got your nice clothes all... soiled... naughty girl, and... ggggnnnnn, next thing you’re begging for a... good bouncing on... uncle’s knee... _you_... _little_... _whore_...”

Skeletor was getting so close he pulled out and turned her over, laying her quickly over his right thigh, her wet backside in the air. Smack! went his palm against her bottom. “Filthy little brat” he scolded, “look what you’ve done...” Smack! and he nudged his swollen, purplish-blue cock at her face. Adora's backside was red and stinging, but it felt so _right_, so right to be punished for wetting herself, and blamed for him getting all hard in the first place. It was all her fault. She eagerly took his cock in her mouth - Ye Gods it tasted good - moaning appreciatively as the hand came down on her again.

This time it didn’t lift away, and she felt those thick fingers snaking down between her cheeks and into her holes, both of them. She writhed and pushed her backside against him. “Dirty, dirty little girl,” said Skeletor savagely, “you like that don’t you?” “Mmmmhmmph” went Adora, and Skeletor shifted her round so that she was kneeling in front of him, cock still jammed in her hot, sucking mouth. He couldn’t hold on much longer. He pulled out and spouted arcs of glittering cum over her face and breasts, groaning in guilty, triumphant ecstasy. Adora goggled at the sight of it - so _that_ was what it was like! Panting, they looked at each other, and then Adora started to cry.

Even though the light of the moon orb had been fading, Evil-Lyn had seen enough on the screen to know what had happened, and was beside herself with lust. She wanted to kiss Adora, be kissed by her, lick her cunt, lie face down on top of her, legs spread, while Skeletor fucked them both. Oh to get them all in bed together, or better still, in the dungeon. Skeletor could chain them both over the old granite mill stone and fuck them turnabout, _uuuuuurrrgh_ the thought made her weak at the knees. But now they had to deal with this stupid rescue party, and there was no way Skeletor wanted a full scale attack on Snake Mountain. Couldn’t they keep her just a little longer?

As it happened, Adora herself wanted to stay longer too. Skeletor was carrying her up the steps to the door of the dungeon, wrapped in his cloak, her arms clasped round his neck. “There’s a rescue party from Greyskull, they’re at the gates Adora, they know you’re here. I’m stalling them, but it’s not safe for you to stay...” “B-b-but I don’t _want_ to be rescued... what if I, I want to st-stay with you?” blubbed Adora, still gasping and gulping back tears.

Skeletor sighed. “They’ll never accept that, they would come to take you back by force... Maybe we could manage a few days more...”

“But I’m _nothing_ to them!” wailed Adora. “I won’t go! My father tried to... murder you, my mother... well, _she’s_ never cared about me... Adam won’t let me do anything, or see anyone, like I’m a child or something, and He... He-Man just... every time we get close he... he just, he just disappears. At least you treat me like a... a real woman.”

Opening the dungeon door, and trying to keep his voice steady, Skeletor asked “How 'close' does He-Man get? Does he... kiss you?” Adora snorted. “If he gets me alone, he, he’s all over me... like a rash, hands everywhere, rubbing up against me...” Skeletor lowered his arms a little, and looked at Adora carefully. Warming to her theme, Adora went on “And... well, he tries to hide it but... I’m pretty sure he... finishes in his pants. I, I used to think it was because he was so turned-on, so crazy about me, but now it just, just annoys me. What’s wrong with him, he won’t get it out and then he has to disappear because he’s spunked inside his furry pants? Weirdo.”

She fell silent, and while Skeletor tried to find the right thing to say, she spoke again. This time, her voice was quieter. Skeletor stopped walking and drew her up close again, straining to hear. “He’s always done that, even when I was...little. He told me... it was our secret... that I was special.” Skeletor felt sick to his stomach at this even more ghastly revelation. Eventually he managed to ask if she had ever told anyone else about it. “Only you... I don’t know why I can talk to you. I guess... I guess... well I know you’ll believe me. And I did... I did tell mother, not long after it started. I think I was just showing off - like, hey, I’ve got a secret, and He-man thinks I’m special. I didn’t really know what I was telling her, what it meant. She did though, and she went as white as a sheet. I’ll never forget her face. But then she... she told me it was a lovely secret, and that I absolutely had to keep it a secret. And that she was _so proud _that He-Man liked me so much, because...” Adora's voice got even quieter “...that meant he would keep protecting us all, the whole family, Grayskull, Eternia, from _you_.”

Skeletor hadn’t thought it would be possible to hate his relatives at Grayskull any more than he already did, but here was a whole tidal wave of fresh loathing, boiling in his blood. His thoughts raced. Should he tell her? That her brother was using the power of Grayskull to change into He-Man and molest her? Amidst his rage, he felt a pang of guilt too. For the sake of protecting Grayskull from himself, Adora's mother had chosen to betray her own daughter. No, it was too much. He had told her enough to open her eyes and shake her allegiance. She could be his eyes and ears in Grayskull, and with an ally in the heart of the enemy stronghold, he would be closer to regaining his rightful position, closer to restoring his true form and identity. And then he would be able to rescue her, protect her, and take revenge.

It was Evil-Lyn who emerged to inform the rescue party at the gates that Adora was there, safe and well, and would be returned to Grayskull in due course. She was dressed in one of her most revealing outfits, and Man-at-Arms was glad of his visor to hide his blushes. Adam was less fortunate. His face went pinker then his pink tunic when Evil-Lyn tilted her head on its side and looked him up and down. “We’re not leaving until we see she’s safe.” said Man-at-Arms gruffly. “Very well, I will bring her to the balcony. No tricks. One hour.”

Sure enough, an hour later, Princess Adora was led out onto the balcony above the gates. She was washed and dressed in a tight purple gown, and had her hair artfully coiled up, braided with thin snakes of gold. She smiled and waved at the men below, enjoying Adam’s open mouthed stare.

“Adora, are you all right?” shouted Adam, once he had found his voice.

“Yes I’m fine,” she called back, “please don’t worry. I got into difficulty in the Sea Caves and Mer-Man found me. I’m being looked after really well, I’ll be home soon.”

“Skeletor said you might be in the dungeons, he pretended you weren’t here at all...” barked Man-at-Arms. “You must know we are worried...”

“Look, I’m fine, please just go. Trapjaw is mending my launch, and I’ll be home in a few days.” And with that she retreated out of sight of the men on the ground.

“I don’t like it,” said Adam “he’s up to something.”

“He’s always up to something.” replied Man-at-Arms. “He’s never managed to achieve anything though. Skeletor won’t risk provoking a heavy attack, I say we take Adora at her word and we’ll be back with full force if need be.”

Adam nodded reluctantly. “Skeletor! You have three days to restore Adora to Grayskull, unharmed, or we return with full force.”

“So we hear,” replied Evil-Lyn haughtily. “There will be no need for that, for the next three days, Adora is an honoured guest here.” With that, there was nothing to do but start back to the sky launch. Adam turned to look at Snake Mountain occasionally, hoping to spot Adora (and Evil-Lyn) again, checking they weren’t being followed, but there was nothing more to see.

When they reached the sky launch, at the edge of the forest, it was getting dark. Adam had been very quiet on the walk and as they readied the launch for take off, he spoke up. “I’ve gone over and over it in my mind. What if it’s _Adora_ that’s up to something? I mean, she’s always wanting to go on missions and she’s never allowed. She knows the Sea Caves are a place that Skeletor’s minions might patrol. Why would she go there? What if she _meant_ to be caught, and is spying on Skeletor? Maybe she’ll get to see hidden parts of the castle, or overhear things, and have something valuable to tell us?”

Man-at-Arms frowned as he pondered Adam’s words. “It’s possible I suppose...” he said slowly. “If it was my Teela we were talking about... I never thought Princess Adora would do something like that. She just about faints whenever there’s any drama, and we've always tried to protect her from what goes on. She didn’t seem scared today though.” Man-at-Arms paused, and rubbed his chin with his hand. “Maybe she hasn’t met Skeletor yet. She’s bound to encounter him at some point, and he’s not a pretty sight, especially up close.” “Perhaps we underestimate her.” said Adam softly.

Adora couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so special. Snake Mountain wasn’t as luxurious as Grayskull of course, but she was the centre of attention, plied with fine wine and luscious fruits. Evil-Lyn, who she had always assumed was a stone-cold killer, was just charming, so caring and gentle. And so darkly beautiful. When Skeletor had appeared at her door, carrying Adora wrapped in his cloak, she had him place her on the bed, and then shooed him away. Her two maids helped her bathe Adora, and revived her with a warm brew of spices sweetened with honey. She chose a beautiful gown for her and helped her put it on, and then sat her before the enormous mirror to braid her hair. Adora oohed and aahed over the ropes of golden snakes, and it wasn’t long before the two women were chatting and giggling like a pair of school girls.

Once Adam and Man-at-Arms had been seen to leave, Evil-Lyn led Adora to the dining hall. The table was spread with platters of meat and fish, baskets of bread, cold white butter, and bowls piled with gleaming figs and grapes. There was even a slab of honeycomb, oozing its amber liquid. Beast-man, Whiplash, Trapjaw and Mer-Man shambled in and took their places at the table. Last to arrive was Buzz-Off, who flew in and made straight for the honeycomb. Their fellow diners left much to be desired in terms of table manners, but the food was good, and Adora was ravenous. Abandoning the stiff formality that always characterised dining at Grayskull, Adora ate and drank with gusto. “Is Un... is Skeletor not going to join us?” asked Adora, between mouthfuls of juicy meat and gulps of wine. Evil-Lyn immediately shook her head, setting the delicate swags of chains a-tremble. “He prefers... he dines in his private chambers.” And picturing him, realising, Adora blushed furiously at the clumsiness of her question. “It’s alright,” whispered Evil-Lyn, “one day things will be different. You’ll see.”

The moon orb was now in Evil-lyn’s room, positioned near the bed. Adora exclaimed when she saw it, and asked if Evil-Lyn had one too. “It’s Skeletor’s, it’s the only one. It’ll need to be recharged soon... but perhaps he thought you liked it.” “Am I... am I staying in your chambers?” asked Adora. “Would you like that?” asked Evil-Lyn, meeting Adora's gaze with a sultry, sidelong look. Adora blushed again, and stood still as the beautiful witch slid over to her, and ran a marble smooth hand up her thigh and gently around her waist. Those dark, liquid eyes held her gaze and Adora found her lips parting to let Evil-Lyn’s delicate pointed tongue inside.

Skeletor had been pacing the floor, his dinner tray hardly touched. “Yak yak yak! Women!” he whined, impatient for some action on his screen. At last the women appeared on it, and it was worth the wait. He quickly moved closer to the screen as he watched them kiss, run their hands over each other, undress and caress. Soon they were on the bed, kneeling, kissing, feeling each others breasts, and then more fully entwined as Evil-Lyn’ hand moved down, fingers slipping between Adora's legs. To Skeletor’s frustration, they lay down and partly drew the covers over them, so he had to imagine some of the finer details, but it was enough. His sticky hand still around his cock, he fell once again into a deep sleep.

Eternia nights are long and dark, and under a velvet sky, Snake Mountain glowed red and sinister. Adora woke with a start, wide-eyed, sensing danger. She was lying on her side, under cool silk sheets, remembering where she was. Evil-Lyn was beside her, she could feel her breath, so soft, on her shoulder. There was a faint silver glow at the edge of the room, the moon orb. She sensed something else too, heard a fumbling clink of metal, like a belt buckle. Then the last of the moonlight from the orb faded and the darkness was complete.

Her heart was pounding now, and she reached a trembling hand out behind her to touch Evil-Lyn. “Mmmmm” murmured the witch, turning smoothly in her sleep. Adora felt the bed sink down as the presence climbed on, and in terror she drew in a sharp breath to scream... a strong hand clamped over her mouth. “Ssshhhh child” came the familiar, rasping voice, and Adora collapsed with relief. “Oh Uncle”, she gasped, “I was so scared, I thought you were... I don’t know.” How strange she thought, just yesterday she would have been more scared of Skeletor than anything on Eternia, and here she was, _relieved_ that it was _he_, and not someone else who had climbed into her bed in the dead of night!

Evil-Lyn stirred beside them, and Skeletor hushed her gently. He stroked Adora's face, tracing her features and then straddled her chest, moving aside the curtain of metal and leather strips that hung from his belt. His throbbing cock nudged into her mouth, salty sweet. And now Evil-Lyn was awakening, moving in like a sleepy kitten to take her share, licking, kissing, swapping, nuzzling. Both women were naked, quiet, pliant, their long hair loose. Skeletor could see better in dim light than most, but even he was struggling to tell them apart in the pitch darkness. Which slutty bitch was he fucking now, he wondered, whose hands roved his heaving chest, whose shameless mouth was sucking at his balls?

Dawn bloomed blood red over Snake Mountain, sending beams of scarlet light into Evil-Lyn’s bedchamber. Adora watched as the darkness lifted, as her companions were gradually revealed by the soft red glow. Skeletor, fast asleep, his huge right arm stretched out under Evil-Lyn, his great chest rising and falling. The supple leather cowl, which was normally pulled up to hide his ruined face, lay fallen down around his neck, and in the dim glow, Adora saw up-close the ghastly skull, the shrivelled neck. Once as a child, taken by her mother, Queen Marlena, to visit the market, she had seen a war veteran among the crowds, his red face gnarled and burned, one eye fused shut. She had pointed and shied away, revolted, and the queen had furiously gripped her hand, dragged her through the crowds to stand before the poor man and speak with him.

But this was worse, far worse. This was the face of death itself, it should not be. Old yellowed bone, gaping dark sockets that her gaze would search in vain. As she stared, riveted in horror, Skeletor began to stir, and she quickly shut her eyes. He woke fully, with a terrible gasp, and Adora just managed to keep feigning sleep. She sensed him sit up and quickly fumble with his cowl, and knew he had covered himself again. She felt ashamed. And thankful that he didn’t know she had glimpsed his bared skull.

The next days at Snake Mountain passed in a haze of pleasure, wine and dark sins. Adora felt more alive than ever before, but she was also exhausted from the newness of it all, and the emotional turmoil. Skeletor made regular expeditions on Panthera to check the area around Snake Mountain, and Adora would watch anxiously for his return. When he was home, they would walk together through the tunnels and halls, and talk about the past, and how Adora could help him when she was back at Grayskull. If they walked alone, she shyly reached for his great hand. 

Once he sent for her to join him for a meeting in the control room, and she arrived to see him seated on his throne, resplendent in his leather and metal trappings. He showed her how they spied on their enemies with the crystal dome, and sure enough, there was Grayskull, and there was Adam prancing about in his tight breeches and pink tunic, throwing a ball for his moronic pet, Cringer. Panthera would have Cringer for breakfast thought Adora, and what a prat Adam looked, how weak and clownish. She glanced at her uncle, commanding, brave, strong, sprawled in his great throne of bone, and felt like clambering straight into his lap. She would feel his cock swelling under her, she would reach between her legs, pull the gusset of her shorts to one side... let his huge cock start to force its way inside her, she would feel so full, so achingly full, she would hook her hands through his chest straps and hold on tight...

A nudge from Evil-Lyn’s elbow brought her back from her day dream. Skeletor was saying that showing her the viewing dome, proved how much he trusted her. Adora assured him, and the rest of the gathering, that this trust was not misplaced. “The Sorceress, she can see things too you know,” volunteered Adora. I don’t think she can see inside Snake Mountain though, just the outside bits, the battlements and roof...” “Just as well really” said Skeletor dryly, but without looking at her, and everyone laughed. Adora felt her face blaze red. Did everyone know? Were all Skeletor’s men joking and gloating over what their leader was doing to her, the princess of Grayskull? Surely not. Please let it be secret she thought, she couldn’t bear it. She resolved to ask Evil-Lyn as soon as she got a chance.

Evil-Lyn was sitting next Skeletor at the control room table, and as the laughter died down, she murmured her idea to him about the millstone. He squeezed her leg under the table, hard. “Make it so” he growled, and with a wicked smile playing on her violet lips, she beckoned to Adora and excused them from the room.

“Where are we going, what’s happening?” Adora asked anxiously as they descended into the depths of the mountain. You’ll see, it’ll be fun.” soothed Evil-Lyn. “A little goodbye treat for Skeletor.” Evil-Lyn had reassured her that Skeletor’s men knew nothing of his relations with his niece, and that he wanted to keep it that way. When they laughed, they probably thought he was referring to the things he did to enemy captives in the dungeon. Or the things he got up to with Evil-Lyn, their relationship was no secret. Or implying something lewd about Evil-Lyn and Adora. The two women were obviously becoming good friends, and anyway, isn’t that what any man would imagine when two beautiful women were spending time alone together?

When they arrived at the great dungeon door though, Adora was having some serious doubts about what was going to happen next. “I’m playing prisoner too,” said Evil-Lyn “don’t worry.” She heaved open the door, and the two women went inside, torches held aloft. The steps were ancient, worn down in the middle, and slick with damp. Adora was glad of the chain that served as a hand rail, even though it dripped with slime. It was a long way down, and by the time they reached the bottom, Adora's eyes were more accustomed to the gloom. She could see there were many sets of chains hung around the walls, and barred openings to chambers hewn out of the rock face, as if to keep caged animals. There was a stone plinth in the centre, the sort that might hold a great statue, but instead it had metal cuffs for wrists, ankles and a large spiked neck hoop. Over in a corner, she saw the Ogre Pot, still lying open.

“Through here,” said Evil-Lyn and led the way through a gate of criss-crossed metal, into another room. There, faint light came through a grille in the ceiling, illuminating a large stone disk, held up by a thick wooden post passing through its centre. Black iron encased the post where it met the stone disk, and Adora was led over for a closer look.

Skeletor liked his dungeons, there was no doubt about that. In the dank, gloomy depths of his domain, no one could see his shame, no one other than his victim could see his terrifying skull face and hear the awful screeching sounds that came from his damaged throat. And no one but he could hear the terrible screams of his victims. The things he did, the depths of depravity he sank to... Sometimes it disturbed even himself, the pleasure he took in torture. But for now he was looking forward to a little fun with two pretend prisoners, very beautiful ones at that. After dispatching some of his men to the battlements, and others to patrol the edge of the forest, he headed for the dungeons, feeling the sap rising in his loins.

Moving through the main dungeon, he saw the Ogre Pot and felt a thrill at the memory of taking Adora's virginity there. Disgusting little slut he thought, absolutely gagging for it, and from her own uncle too. Hot surges of lust curled up through his body and he quickened his step towards the metal gate, which was standing open, invitingly. He stepped through, breathing hard, and closed it behind him, the clang eliciting a mock-frightened cry from the nearest body on the millstone. “Well well well,” said Skeletor in his nasal whine, “there seems to be some grinding to be done on this millstone...” and he cackled evilly. More mock-frightened squeals and phoney pleas for mercy. Adora and Evil-Lyn were both bent over the millstone, wrists clamped to the metal collar going round the central pillar. Their top halves were clothed, and they wore tall boots, but their pale backsides were bare. Skeletor moved closer, stalked around the millstone, gave each backside a squeeze and a slap. “Very nice,” he hissed and positioned himself in front of the turning handle.

Slowly, he started to crank the handle and the stone began to turn. Slap went his hand on the first backside, then the next, then the next. Then a flick of the leather straps on his belt, and the cries were real. When both backsides were red and stinging, and the women dizzy with going round, Skeletor stopped turning the handle, not caring which backside was nearest when it stopped. It was Evil-Lyn, and he soon got stuck in, making her moan and scream and writhe in her chains. Adora, opposite, feeling the room still spinning, craned her neck to see past the central pillar to watch Evil-Lyn’s face contorting in pain and pleasure, and behind, the huge hooded figure of Skeletor hunched over her, bucking like a great dark beast. She could feel the hot glow from Skeletor’s hand, and the stinging lines from the leather on her bare buttocks. And the dribbles of wet longing between her legs. Now she was begging for her turn, and Skeletor reached up to the handle again.

Slowly she revolved round to him, and stopped, feeling the exquisite agony of waiting, bare backside in the air, inches from his cock, all wet from Evil-Lyn’s cunt. In it went, bit by bit, and Adora screamed out, it was too much. Skeletor reached round to cover her mouth with his hand. When she quietened down, Skeletor withdrew his hand, and used it to grip and slap her backside again. Evil-Lyn was soon complaining that it was her turn, and as he cranked the millstone round again, Skeletor suddenly wondered how it would be with another male involved. That would help keep these insatiable bitches quiet - who would it be though? He didn’t want everyone to know about him and Adora... That sick bastard Prince Adam would do it, he thought angrily, and he definitely had the hots for Evil-Lyn too. Trapjaw? The thought of watching that metal-bound freak getting to work on those backsides sent a dark thrill through him, but as well as his secret about Adora, he wanted to keep his women to himself. Himself... now there was an interesting idea... “Where are you going?!” cried Evil-Lyn, as Skeletor pulled out of her. “I’ll be back” said Skeletor, and hurried out of the dungeon, locking the top door behind him.

The replicator had been a disaster in the past, and Skeletor had scarcely thought about it since. An army of brainless Skeletors on the loose was the last thing anybody needed. But for this, it was just perfect. It took some time to get it up and running, and before the replica was finished, Evil-Lyn had freed herself and Adora from the millstone. They played around in the dungeon, trying out the stone plinth for size (it was too big, more He-Man sized) and hiding in the barred caves in the walls. Adora liked that best, she felt so safe, hunched into the cramped space, like a pet in a cage. She imagined Skeletor keeping her there, chained to the wall by a metal collar round her neck, a pile of straw to sleep on and a bowl on the floor for water. Or her water could be in one of those bottles with rubber teats, fixed to the bars. She imagined herself longing for his visits, when he would survey the cages, choose her, unlock the bars, and take her out to play with, to use. He would keep her on the chain, maybe lead her round the dungeon for a little. He would lean back on the edge of the plinth, half sitting, half standing, have her squat between his legs and lick his cock, like a dog. And after he'd finished with her, he'd put her back. Maybe sometimes he would just stick his cock through the bars for her to suck, like the teat of the water bottle, oh yes please, she would love that... ‘Why do I want this, what is _wrong_ with me?’ she wondered. ‘I’m a royal princess, born to rule, and all I want is to be a slave, a disgusting sex slave.’

Before she could confide in Evil-Lyn about it, they heard noises above, at the dungeon door. “Quick, he’s coming back” gasped Adora, scrambling out of her cave and darting towards the millstone room. Evil-Lyn got Adora clamped into the cuffs again, slipped her wrists into her own cuffs, and snapped them shut using her chin. They soon heard the metal gate clang again, and held their breath. From her side of the stone, under the handle, Evil-Lyn watched Skeletor silently position himself behind Adora. Confusion filled her mind as she realised the handle was being turned, the stone was moving, so who was it that stood behind her? Skeletor cackled gleefully as the women protested, fearing he had brought one of his minions to join in. “Don’t worry my pretties, it’s just me, well, two of me to be precise, ahahaha! That replicating machine is good for something after all!” “Oh Skeletor, you are just toooo good to us.” purred Evil-Lyn.

The other Skeletor definitely looked the part to Evil-Lyn, and now that he was the one behind her, felt it too, as he quietly got to work on her. Adora, her cunt full of Skeletor's cock, watched Evil-Lyn's face, imagined kissing her as they both got fucked. Soon the witch was moaning louder than ever though, head back and fists clenched. “Uuuuh you _bad_ boy” she groaned, “Skeletor, your twin is fucking my ass...bad boy...” “Now there’s an idea” crooned the real Skeletor, “a little ahem, parting gift for your favourite Uncle...” And as he spoke, he moved his hands down to part Adora's ass cheeks. “Relax Princess,” said Evil-Lyn, her face a grimace of pleasure-pain, “at least one of them is going to do it to you, you might as well enjoy it.”

Dressed once again in her royal finery, her launch repaired, Adora was ready to be escorted back to Castle Grayskull. She didn’t feel ready though, and that was nothing to do with her still-tender backside. Evil-Lyn was struggling to keep her calm. “You have to be realistic Adora. They will be watching you like a hawk for weeks, we can’t make a move anytime soon. Once they’ve let the guard down a bit, that’s the time to put the plan into action.” “I understand, it’s just, it’s going to be so hard to be away from you and...Uncle. I have no freedom there and it’ll be ten times worse now...” Evil-Lyn held her, kissed her, stroked her, trying to comfort her. “Maybe Skeletor will let you take the Moon Orb with you. Would that help?” Adora nodded, her lower lip starting to tremble, and her hand made a move towards her mouth. “She was going to _suck her thumb_” thought Evil-Lyn with disgust, and turned away.

After the three days were up, Castle Grayskull was bristling with pent up war-fever, and it was almost a disappointment when Adora's launch came into view the next morning. Two launches had made the journey with her, one with Skeletor, the other with Whiplash. They hung back at a distance as she landed and was helped out onto the landing stage. Adora waved to them, and watched them dart away.

What a fussing went on then, Adora was bombarded with questions and demands and finally clapped her hands together for silence. “Enough! I have had a long journey, and as you can see, I am unharmed. I now wish to rest. If there is anything to discuss, it can wait until tomorrow.” And with that, she gathered up her shoulder bag (wherein she had the moon orb) and headed into the castle. Adam and Man-at-Arms looked at each other. She had changed, that was obvious. But what did she know?

After two weeks of anxious pestering, things were getting back to normal at Grayskull. Adora was more like her old self, and suspicions were fading. Skeletor and Evil-Lyn certainly missed their playmate, though twin Skeletor had been helping keep them amused. Evil-Lyn had never been spit-roasted before, and it was every bit as satisfying as she’d imagined. For his part, Skeletor quite enjoyed watching his double fucking her face while he fucked her cunt, and vice versa. He had even indulged Evil-Lyn’s desire to watch him embrace and fondle another man.

At least it was physically out of the question for them to kiss each other, or worse, thought Skeletor as he ran his hands over his twin’s magnificent chest. “Lower!” squealed Evil-Lyn, knelt on the bed, drunk with desire. Skeletor huffed irritatedly. It was disgusting, she couldn’t expect him to do much more surely? She slid off the bed and snaked herself round behind the twin. Deftly taking his hand, she guided it to below Skeletor’s belt, nosing it through the curtain of straps. A big, strong hand, that knew exactly what to do. Before Skeletor could extricate himself, his twin had him gripped gently but firmly, stroking him in a way that Skeletor did not want to end. “Uuuuunnh” he gasped involuntarily, and Evil-Lyn squeaked with glee. The two men stood rooted to the spot, as Evil-Lyn leered, wide eyed, Skeletor’s right arm gripping round his twins shoulders, the twin, head lowered in concentration, pumping him with swift, sure strokes. Then the twin reached for his own cock, angled his body round and got his hand round both at once. Skeletor couldn’t help look down, saw their identical cocks squashed into the same great hand, leaking, swollen, rubbing together and he came, oozing over his twin’s hand. After that it seemed only fair for Skeletor to return the favour and finish his twin off, which he did, with Evil-Lyn on her knees, wedged amidst their bulging thighs, ecstatically lapping it up.

Adora had kept the moon orb secret, without too much difficulty. It was just a clear crystal globe when she had taken it back to Grayskull, and in a lit room, it still worked as a window for the screen back at Snake Mountain. She kept it in a black velvet bag and alone in her bedroom, she sneaked it out. It was perfect for getting messages to Skeletor, none of the equipment at Grayskull could detect its signal, and no-one here, perhaps not even the Sorceress would know what it was. Adora knew what it was now, knew what Skeletor had used it for, but she couldn’t be cross with him - after all, spying on her to have a wank was one thing, but it was she who had begged him to fuck her.

She blushed at the memory, and started to feel all hot and bothered. She placed the orb on her bed, and started to unzip herself. If only she could see him too, if only she could know he was watching. Suddenly there was a heavy knock on the door, and Adora jumped up guiltily from the bed. “Come in” she said, quickly checking she was decent, and trying not to sound flustered. The door swung open and there stood a familiar figure, blond and muscle-bound. “He-Man, wha- what are you doing here?” she stammered “Is there something wrong?”

“Adora, I heard about your capture. Are you sure you are alright? Even if you weren’t harmed, we have to know more about what happened, what you saw, what goes on in that dreadful place.”

“I’ve already told everything there is to tell. I didn’t see anything important. I was in the guest quarters all the time, I never went anywhere else except the dining hall and the balcony." 

“But what about Skeletor, did you see him?”

“No, not really. Evil-Lyn looked after me. I saw him in the distance, on Panthera, but he never was there in the hall, it was like he was avoiding me. Which was just fine, you know how scared I am of him.”

“So why did you go there in the first place?!” He-man exploded.

“Well there’s no need to shout,” snapped the Princess. “I know it was silly, but I was just exploring, and my launch stalled and crashed when I wasn't even near Snake Mountain. OK?” He-Man frowned, unsatisfied. "Oh for the Gods' sake, I don’t know He-Man, maybe I got bored, maybe I got tired of being treated like a little girl.” He-Man looked taken aback, then stood staring at her, and swallowed hard. He stepped forward and took her hand. “I can treat you like a woman...” he said hoarsely, and with his other hand, reached up to unzip her suit.

Skeletor was going ballistic. “He’s going to fuck her, this is it!” he screamed, fists in the air. If he had had any hair, he would have been tearing it out. “I should have told her, this is awful, I can’t bear to watch...” Evil-Lyn was perfectly willing to watch, in fact she couldn’t wait for them to get on with it. “Calm down, she’s not going to let him surely...” she said, hoping fervently that she would. “Why on Eternia would she stop him?!” screeched Skeletor. (Why indeed, thought Evil-Lyn, He-Man certainly was an impressive specimen.) “She’s a filthy little slut that’s been groomed from as far back as she can remember, she’s been starved of sex for weeks now and she has no idea that lump of meat is her own brother! Aaaarrrrrgghhhhnnn!”

On the screen, things were certainly getting heated, the door was closed, Adora's breasts were out, and He-Man was squeezing and kissing them enthusiastically. In He-Man’s head, he was past caring, this was it, he had to go through with it. Somehow, he would keep He-Man’s identity forever hidden from her, somehow it would work out.

In Adora's head however, things had changed. She no longer felt responsible for keeping He-Man around to protect Grayskull. On the contrary, if she rejected him, he might leave, for good, and Skeletor could capture Grayskull much more easily.

And while in the past she had enjoyed his attentions, his touch, now she saw how over-excited and fumbling he was compared to Skeletor, like a great stupid puppy, a clumsy, selfish oaf, and the thought of letting him... “Stop it!” Adora shouted, shoving him away, and angrily zipped herself up again. His face was a picture of shock, then rage as he realised she meant it. “Get out” she snarled, shaking with fear and fury, and to her enormous relief, he went.

As relieved as he was that disaster had been averted, watching Adora cry after He-Man left was difficult for Skeletor. He stormed from the room and went raging through the mountain, smashing boulders with bolts from his staff. Evil-Lyn rolled her eyes as he stomped off, she would have loved to watch it, but on balance it was probably for the best that He-Man hadn’t managed to fuck his sister. If she were to find out that He-Man was actually Adam, and that Skeletor had known all along and not told her... messy.

Skeletor was even more determined to capture Grayskull now. Although Adora might think He-Man would now abandon Grayskull, he knew better, and didn’t trust He-Man not to try again. And He-Man could so easily overpower Adora. There wasn’t much time to lose. Adora was thinking along the same lines, that even if He-Man were going to abandon Grayskull, he might attempt to force himself on her before he left. She needed to get into the control room and sabotage the defences, she needed to communicate with Skeletor, she needed to get things moving. The queen’s birthday was coming up next month, and there would be lots of visitors and partying. That was their best chance, they had to take it, and she started to plan in earnest.

The eve of Queen Marlena’s birthday arrived, and the streets of the villages around a Grayskull were filled with banners and flowers. The castle kitchens were a-whirl with activity, glazing and roasting and baking and sending plumes of glorious smells aloft. Adam kept sneaking in to check on things, snaffling buns and sweet meats, until the head cook caught him snapping off part of the sugar ice fountain, and sent him packing. Man-at-Arms made sure his armour was polished and gleaming, that his troops were in order, and that security was tight. Adora was tending to the flock of coral doves in their cage, the dear little pink birds that were to be released on the big day. No one would have guessed that inside she was sick with fear for tomorrow.

The great day dawned, with overcast skies. Adora had hardly slept, and had little appetite. She fidgeted as her maids braided her hair and at last sent them away, leaving the rest of her hair flowing loose down her back. Then she squeezed herself into a new red velvet outfit, the shorts even shorter than usual and with more of her chest on show. Long red boots, and a thick, twisted gold torque around her neck. She fancied it looked a bit like the collars used to control pet dragons, and imagined Skeletor with his fingers curled through it, using it to control her. Dragging her to bed, or onto the floor, holding her in place as her rode her ass... mmmmm. Her outfit wasn’t quite the done thing for this occasion of course, but hopefully, if all went to plan, that wouldn’t matter for much longer. She was sure her outfit would be just fine with King Skeletor.

The celebrations and feasting went on well into the night, long after the king and queen had retired. Adora's outfit had certainly raised a few eyebrows, and possibly some other body parts, and she had eventually agreed to Adam’s persistent suggestions to wear a cloak. He still struggled to keep his eyes off her, and even Orko asked if he was alright. “I’m fine Orko,” he replied, “just, you know, I worry about Adora. She’s so... innocent and I don’t think she realises how dressing like that sends a message. Look at that, now she’s letting her cloak slip down and those courtiers are... well they’re not looking at her face, are they?” Orko zigzagged about nervously, as Adam got to his feet. “Where are you going, your Majesty?” he gibbered, but Adam did not reply. Instead he headed out of the great hall, through a side door, closing it firmly in Orko’s face.

“He-Man is here!” The joyous cry rang through the castle, and guests and servants craned their necks to see the hero. Adora's heart sank. She hadn’t expected He-Man to show his face again, so soon, and not today of all days. What did that muscle-bound ponce want she thought, but she already knew the answer. Greeting guests and friends as he walked, He-Man was making his way over to where she was sitting with the ogling courtiers.

“Adora!” he boomed, “would you care to dance?” “I didn’t know you danced, He-Man,” said Adora frostily, but she couldn’t very well refuse, not with the entire hall watching. And so they took their places on the floor, and joined the courtly dance. “My lady, you must accept my apologies for my impertinence at our last meeting...” Adora endured his prattling on, and then an idea started to form in her mind. She assured him that all was fine, that she was glad to see him. He-Man was overjoyed, his sick hopes rekindled.

“Where are you taking me?!” asked He-Man again, sounding a bit slurred, as Adora led him down through the castle. “And what’s in the bag?” “Ssssshhh! Be quiet!” hissed Adora. “It’s a surprise!” He-Man had had a lot of wine to drink, and it didn’t normally affect him much, but he was definitely feeling a bit woozy. Orko had wanted to come along, but Adora had insisted they go alone, with lots of winks and nudges, so He-Man was feeling pretty confident Adora was going to let him have his way this time. Maybe she’d been playing hard to get that last time. Typical woman! he thought, as if he were an expert.

“Uuuuh... this looks like the prison, Adora?”

“Come on! Hurry up!” The door was open already, as there were no prisoners, but Adora pushed it shut behind them. The room wasn’t as grand as Skeletor’s dungeon, but it was secure, and it would have to do. Taking a deep breath, Adora set down her bunch of keys and the black velvet bag, and turned round. She started gently caressing He-Man, moving him back towards what looked like the strongest set of restraints. “What, what are you doing Adora?” He-Man stammered. “Just relax,” she purred, “you’ll love it, I promise.”

Kissing and caressing him, nibbling his ear lobes and even (ugh) licking his greasy chest, Adora cajoled the huge man into bonds. With his wrists and ankles locked into coridite cuffs, and the great oaf grinning stupidly at her, Adora finally exhaled, almost slumping in relief. “I hope you’ve got the right key there Adora,” chuckled He-man “these are solid coridite, even I can’t break these...” Adora didn’t reply immediately, but fetched the velvet bag, hoping that Skeletor was watching back at Snake Mountain. She drew out the moon orb, bright after being set out on her balcony the night before.

“The thing is, He-Man” she said, drawing closer, holding out the orb, “when I was at Snake Mountain... I _was_ put in the dungeons... and I kind of liked it... being restrained... in the dark...” He-Man’s woozy brain was reeling, but hey, if she wanted to get a bit kinky, well he could live with that. His awakening cock, trapped inside his furry shorts, certainly didn’t mind. “Especially...” she went on, turning the orb gracefully through her fingers, “especially when Skeletor came to visit me...” And she looked straight at him, bold as brass.

He-Man stared. “What... what do you mean... you said you never saw him... what... he didn’t hurt you did he?” babbled He-Man. The silence swelled between them, and Adora continued to look at him, dark eyed, gently smiling, the cat that got the cream. “_No_...” gasped He-Man, bucking and wrenching at his bonds, “please Gods no... it’s not possible...” His stomach turned as he pictured it, it was unbearable. Uuuuggh _surely_ not, _surely_ that wasn’t why she stayed on there, surely she hadn’t _wanted_ to... not with that... _thing_... that sick, evil _monster_. He-Man thought his head would explode.

“Adora, for the Gods’ sake,” he gasped, “please tell me you’re joking, you can’t, he’s evil incarnate, a demon, he’s your...” but he stopped right there. He couldn’t tell her the truth, for while it would put a swift end to her insane crush on Skeletor, then she would know what had been done to him, to Keldor. At least, thought He-Man, Skeletor didn’t know he was really Adam, he would have delighted in telling Adora that for sure.

“He is my _what_, He-Man?” asked Adora, as she calmly reached over his shoulder and drew out the sword. “No, you mustn’t, not my sword!” he spluttered, “Adora!”

“Really? And why is that? I would have said a woman has every right to disarm a man who intends to violate her wouldn’t you?” He-Man’s face was turning red with fury and panic. He knew he wouldn’t stay as He-Man for long, not without his sword. “Adora, I’m begging you, if they’ve got some hold over you, we can sort it out, or whatever you’re mad about, _please_ don’t do this. Castle Grayskull needs me...”

“HUH! I couldn’t disagree more. What it _needs_,” she spat, drawing close to his face, “...is its_ rightful ruler._” The colour drained from He-Man’s face. So that was it. She knew, she _knew_, and she didn’t care. The treacherous, sick little bitch. “You don’t mean that Adora,” he croaked, as if his throat were being strangled, “you don’t know what you’re saying.” But she was leaving, walking out, the keys on her belt, the orb in one hand, his sword in the other. “ADORA! It's all LIES! You can't believe anything he says, you can’t trust him! It was _Keldor_ that had the acid, _he_ threw it at Randor, it ricocheted...”

Adora looked round, almost at the door. “A likely story, very convenient,” she said sarcastically “Why would Keldor try to kill my father, when he was already heir to the throne?”

“He... he was jealous... he, he thought Randor was a threat. And his mother planned it, she gave him the acid... she wanted him to get rid of any rivals...”

“_Keldor_? Jealous of my _father_?! Don’t make me laugh,” said Adora scornfully.

“It’s true... ADORA! I'm begging you!” He-Man screamed. 

“Keldor _loved_ my father, he would never have hurt him. That crap about Keldor’s mother putting him up to it, I suppose Keldor told father all that did he, while he lay there, being dissolved by this ridiculous rebounding acid? Don’t be absurd. If my father was the intended victim, the innocent party, why didn’t he bring back Keldor’s body? Why pretend Keldor was lost? It’s only murderers that don’t want bodies to be found. The truth is that my father had nothing to lose, and everything to gain by killing Keldor. I’ve been told lies all my life, and so far the only people who have told me the truth live at Snake Mountain.” Adora took a deep breath and smiled “Not for much longer though...”

At that, He-Man wrestled even more wildly in his bonds, straining so hard that his veins bulged like snakes, his skin beading with sweat. “By the Gods, Adora you have to stop this, this is madness. They are using you, they are lying, I swear. I can prove it to you, ADORA! Think of... Adam! Your parents! Cringer! Little Orko! Adora for pity’s sake! They will SLAUGHTER US ALL!”

Adora couldn’t resist an evil-sounding laugh, as she delivered her parting shot. “But He-Man, that’s exactly what I AM thinking of.” And with that, she stepped lightly through the door and clicked it shut behind her.

Skeletor’s heart had swelled with pride, and fierce joy as the prison scene had played out on screen. After his experiences with his twin, watching He-Man bound and helpless had gotten something else swelling too, but that would have to wait. It was time to launch the attack on Grayskull.

Carrying the orb still, Adora had run, on wings of adrenaline, to the store cupboard next the security hall, a favourite hiding place in the days when she and that little creep Orko had played hide and seek. And He-Man, she remembered with a shot of rage and disgust. With a well aimed swing, she sliced neatly through the thick bundle of wires running along the wall, ducking as a shower of sparks burst forth. Next door in the security hall, screens zapped into blackness, panels of flashing buttons went dark, and she heard the great thrum of electricity fizzle out. She paused inside the cupboard, she could hear footsteps hurrying, raised voices, and then the heavy tread of Ram-Man. It would take them ages to find the problem she thought scornfully, and after checking the coast was clear, slipped out onto the corridor.

Her next destination was the lower cargo bay, which was unused after the bigger store had been built into the upper part of the castle. The old gate could be opened manually, without input from the control room, and with the surveillance screens out of action, no one would see Skeletor and his forces entering Grayskull.

“Faster you goons!” screamed Skeletor, as he steered his battle launch through the darkening clouds, leading his troops straight for Grayskull. The forest below sped past in a dark blur, then the sleeping farms and villages. Castle Grayskull loomed in the distance, and then Skeletor started to fly low, swerving through the rocky mounds and giant boulders. He scanned the castle walls for Adora's cargo gate, and spotted the opening at last, hidden among vines and giant ferns growing on the rock face.

Inside, Adora was turning the huge, spoked wheel, the chains clanking loudly as the massive gate opened fully. Putting her back into it, she couldn’t help think of the last time she was bent over a giant wheel, waiting for Skeletor...

Skeletor’s launch surged in through the gateway, followed by Evil-Lyn and the dozen other launches carrying his minions. He leapt down in a swirl of dark cloak and flashing metal and Adora watched, heart pounding. “Here!” she shouted, lifting up He-Man’s sword straight and throwing it to him. “Close the gate!” shouted Skeletor, catching He-Man’s sword in midair. He started for the stairs, leading his minions up into the castle, towards the Throne Room.

Skeletor certainly had the advantage of surprise, on top of all the confusion that came with having so many guests, and the copious amounts of wine in the castle. The coup was soon complete, what with so many of the castle soldiers being drunk or asleep, and with the great and good of Eternia making perfect hostages.

Sprawled in the king’s throne, with Evil-Lyn at his side in the queens throne, Skeletor was looking down at his half-brother Randor and his wife Marlena, on their knees. He was playing idly with He-Man’s sword, as if testing the weight in his hand. “I’ve waited many years for this day,” said Skeletor slowly. “And as you can see, He-Fool isn’t coming to save you this time.”

“What have you done with Adam, and Adora?” said Randor, his voice hoarse. Evil-Lyn smirked at the thought of telling him exactly what she and Skeletor had done with Adora.

“They are quite safe, no harm shall come to them. I give you my word.”

“What is it that you want, Skeletor?” asked Marlena. “That’s _King_ Skeletor, I think you’ll find” snapped Skeletor “and what I want is only what is due to me. Your husband stole my birthright, left me mutilated and outcast. Left for dead in fact, in agony, to die alone. _Noble_ Randor. And I would have died too, if it weren’t for Evil-Lyn, and Hordak. The powers of Grayskull could restore me, but you have all sought to keep them from me, all these long years.”

Marlena was looking at Randor. “You... Skeletor is... Keldor?” “Don’t give me that,” growled Randor savagely. “You knew full well who he was, you knew what I’d done. It just suited you not to admit it. ‘For the greater good’, that’s you all over.” And he gathered a glob of saliva in his mouth and spat noisily on the floor. “This is all very amusing,” said Skeletor, rising to his feet, but I have so much to do. Guards! Take them away - I think the old bottle dungeon would suit them well.”

Skeletor found Adora on her way back from the control room. She had told Trapjaw about the cut cables, and he had set about repairing them. Seeing her uncle at close quarters again, she blushed and greeted him shyly. He took her hand, squeezed it, and started to lead her to the prison. “There’s something you should see. In case you have any last doubts about me, about today” said Skeletor. “I don’t, I don’t, just, no executions... except Orko, like you promised.” “Very well” said Skeletor “but you need to know this”, and he aimed a bolt from his staff at the door, making it clang open.

Inside, cringing and trying to cower away from the light, was not He-Man, but “_ADAM_?!” gasped Adora “Ad...” the name died on her lips. Bewildered, Adora turned to look at Skeletor, who nodded, silent. Slowly Adora stepped forward, gaze fixed on the wretched prisoner, her head forward, like Panthera stalking prey. Putting one hand around her fist, she swung a smashing blow across her brother’s face. He hung his head in wordless shame, and with a disgusted screech, she spat on him, too revolted to touch him again, even with her fist.

“I have an idea Adora” murmured Skeletor, as he too stepped forward, but he was reaching below his belt.

There was something exquisite about watching her death-faced uncle force his cock into Adam’s mouth. Something satisfyingly complete about that cock having now been in both sibling’s mouths. And been welcomed into all the places where Adam would have loved to get his own cock. She watched Skeletor’s rippling back, his bulging arms as he gripped Adam’s lolling head, the strings of drool dripping from that bruised mouth. She heard her uncle's animal growls and grunts, heard Adam gagging and choking and felt giddy with lust and dark revenge.

“Adora,” grunted Skeletor, “I’ll not finish like this - which do you think this scum would prefer - to watch me fuck your brains out, or to get fucked himself?” Adora squeaked excitedly at the second option (what is wrong with these sick women?! Skeletor wondered). “There’s no going back from that Adora, are you sure?” he asked, hoping she was. Playing about with his twin was one thing, but he couldn’t bring himself to fuck himself. And he wanted to fuck Adam, it would be almost as good as fucking He-Man. “Do it.” said Adora coldly, and Skeletor didn’t hesitate again.

Adam was gagged with a strip torn from his tunic, and his trousers were pulled down to the tops of his boots. As she unlocked his cuffs, Adora glanced down and smirked. “No wonder you need to turn into He-Man, I presume his is larger?” she scoffed.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with his ass” said Skeletor cheerfully, heaving Adam over to a wide stone bench. Ignoring the muffled screams, he bent him over it, bare backside stuck in the air. Skeletor stood looking down at his exposed cheeks, thoughtful for a moment. “Adora, would you mind... this calls for some lubrication I think.”

Adora unzipped her shorts and let them fall to her knees. She lay down on the bench on her back, beside her brother, careful not to touch him though. Skeletor raised her legs up, and started fingering her, assuredly, deep inside. “That’s it, lots of nice juices, you’re getting all damp now, aren’t you?” Skeletor’s cock soon replaced his fingers, thrusting fast, and he moved his hands up to get her breasts out. They were even bigger than Evil-Lyn’s and he gripped them greedily, one in each hand. Conscious of her audience, Adora moaned loudly as she came hard, clenching around her uncle’s cock, calling out his name.

“Well that was handy wasn’t it Adam?” said Skeletor as he pulled out of Adora and moved across. “I’m all slicked up for you now, _and_ you got to see your sister getting fucked. What a lucky boy.” Adam, despite his anguish, was hard, much to his tormentors’ amusement. It was painful as Skeletor worked himself into Adam’s ass, even with the help of his sister’s juices, but once Skeletor had a rhythm going, and brushed against his prostate, Adam couldn’t help feel pleasure. On and on it went, Skeletor slowing down and speeding up again, prolonging it. At last, crying out in a storm of pain, glorious sensation, ecstasy and despair, Adam came, his cock untouched, his cum dripping to the floor. Adora leaned down for a closer look. “Ew, it’s all whiteish - is that normal?” Skeletor hadn’t finished yet, but he was getting very close, and with a few more thrusts he came, with a blood-curdling, rasping groan. “Uuuuunnnh... that’s better... Gods... always wanted to do that” he panted. “And yes Adora... that’s normal... you didn’t think every man has cum like mine, did you? The only place you get the glittery blue stuff, is right here sweetheart.” 

The next day, leaving Evil-Lyn in charge of the throne room, Skeletor sought the innermost sanctum of Grayskull. This was the crystal studded cavern at the heart of Grayskull, around which the castle had originally been built. He entered alone, carrying the sword of Grayskull. At the far end of the cavern, there was a short stone pillar, which widened into a polished basin. Skeletor walked forward and peered at it - here was a gleaming pool of silvery liquid, like mercury.

As he watched, a drop fell from the ceiling and landed on its surface, setting ripples shimmering over it. He glanced up, to see a silver stalactite, fed by the damp, silver sheened ceiling. It was as if the cavern was sweating it’s magic into the basin, drop by slow drop. Was this it, was this how he might be restored, regrow his flesh? He gripped the edge of the basin, thinking of all the pain, the darkness, the loneliness he had endured. What was he to do, drink it, touch it? As he pondered, he felt a breeze stir behind him, and feathers brushed his arm. “Welcome Skeletor, King of Grayskull” and he turned to see the Sorceress, hovering, wings spread. “I am Kaldor, rightful ruler of Eternia. I come here to seek healing...” “I know who you are and what it is you seek Skeletor. The silver waters of Grayskull are not always what we hope.” “What do you mean?” said Skeletor, “surely it will help me?” The Sorceress smiled enigmatically. “Be careful what you wish for, Skeletor. Do not touch the waters now. Return here at the next full moon, you shall see.” And with that, she was gone.

After Eternia had gotten over the shock of Skeletor’s victory, things had gone more or less back to normal. The birds still sang, the trees grew, the sun and the moons rose. For some individual subjects, like Man-at-Arms and Ram-Man, life was quite different, but they got by in their new roles, in charge of keeping the sewers clear. 

And Skeletor went on brooding about his encounter with the Sorceress. “But what did she _mean_?” he whined to Evil-Lyn. “I don’t know, if I knew I would tell you,” she snapped back. “Hmmph” went Skeletor, and he stalked out, tugging his cowl firmly into place.

On the moonlit balcony, he found Adora, leaning on the battlements, and they leaned together in companionable silence. “The Light Moon is nearly full.” said Adora softly. “Yes,” Skeletor sighed. “Nearly time to find out what the Sorceress meant.”

“What if...” Adora began, and reached for his hand. “What if... it’s dangerous to go back. What if... things change too much...” Skeletor stared at her. “Adora... I can’t... I can’t even _kiss_ you. I can’t... eat or drink without spilling half of it down me like a half-wit, or a helpless old man... my voice is like... fingernails on a blackboard... my face... I have to hide it even from Evil-Lyn...”

“But I’m _scared_ Uncle,” she wailed. “We love you... just the way you are. I mean, you do look a bit terrifying... at first... ok very terrifying... but it... it turns me on now... really... and what if... what if you stop... wanting me... I mean Keldor wouldn’t have done the things you do...”

Skeletor was amazed at her words. She got turned on by his smashed, hollow face? She loved him the way he was now? But she hadn’t seen the full horror of it, she didn’t know what she was saying. As he stared, she reached up to his cowl, her hands trembling. She touched its folds with her fingertips, paused. He waited, unprotesting. Slowly, slowly, she pushed it back. Until his skull was completely exposed, in all its dark ruin. If she hadn’t already had a foretaste of this in the dawn light of Evil-Lyn’s chambers, she would have clamped her hands to her mouth. Instead, eyes brimming with tears, she stretched out her thumbs to tenderly stroke his dry, yellowed cheekbones.

Skeletor gently cupped her own face, feeling her tears wet his palms. “Adora, I _am_ Keldor. Not young, idealistic, trusting Keldor, but Keldor who has suffered and been wronged, and done wrong. Getting my face back won’t take away the things I’ve seen, the things I've done, the things that were done to me. It won’t change what has happened in my heart.”

Dressed in his full regalia, but now without his cowl, Skeletor stood before the mirror, in all his terrific glory. His leather-bound chest was weighted with layers of black, magma-forged metal, and it creaked as he breathed. His shoulders bore once-feathered epaulettes, battle worn. His fore arms were encased in coiled metal guards, his calves sheathed in heavy greaves. Around his waist, the great studded belt, bearing the curtain of leather and gleaming metal strips that hung between his giant thighs. In one hand, the horned staff, in the other he held the sword of Grayskull. Behind him, the rising moon crept into the window frame and shone on the mirror. A perfect circle. It was time.

In the royal bedchamber, Evil-lyn was losing patience trying to comfort Adora, who was frantic with worry. “You have to stop him! I don’t trust the Sorceress, I’ve seen how she looked at He-Man... what if it’s a trap?! I can’t go back to how it was, I couldn’t bear it...” And on and on.

“It’s not up to _you_, or _me,_ Adora. It’s _his_ decision, his alone. He _has_ to do this, he has to know. And think of Eternia, with Keldor... I mean can you imagine Skeletor turning up to open the space port, or visit the hospital? Believe me, he’s bucked that you... get off looking at his skull face, but...” “I don’t! I... I mean it’s not like that,” cried Adora. “Well, whatever, but just calm down for the gods’ sake. You’re giving me a headache.”

“I can’t help it, no wonder I'm scared. Every single time before, Skeletor trying to capture Grayskull, it _always_ went wrong, and now he’s finally done it but maybe this time, it's not over yet and this is how it...”

Suddenly the door burst open. There stood Skeletor, his huge body dressed in all its finery, his staff and sword in hand. But his face and neck were restored to flesh, piercing blue eyes in the once empty sockets, a mane of ebony hair. He gave a deep, triumphant roar, and swept into the chamber, seizing both women and casting them onto the bed. “Strip” he growled, and they both scrambled to do his bidding.

It wasn’t until he was spent, lying back under the sheets with Adora and Evil-Lyn cradled on either side that he told them what had happened. By the power of Grayskull, his head and neck had been restored, and he could feel and eat and kiss and speak like he used to, as Keldor. However, when there was need for the old Skeletor, he could wield the sword, call on the power of Grayskull and be transformed back. What better way to defend Eternia than as the great Skeletor, feared throughout the galaxy?

And what better way, he asked, placing a palm on each of their heads and pushing them down towards his swelling cock, to keep his sick bitches satisfied? “And let’s not forget,” he rumbled as they got to work, “Skeletor still has a twin over at Snake Mountain... I think regular visits are in order, don’t you?” Judging by the happy, full-mouth squeals from under the sheets, they did.

The End

Thanks for reading, really hope it was an enjoyable read. Please leave comments / suggestions, and kudos if ya liked it ;) 

Update: Chapter two is well underway... Thank you for reading, and thank you so much for leaving kudos, and bookmarking. It really helps motivate and inspire! Comments welcome too :)


	2. The Skull Beneath the Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Lyn is happy to have Keldor back. Adora fell for her uncle as Skeletor though, and puts pressure on him to transform back at night. The strain of it all starts to take its toll on the king, and he finds it increasingly difficult to keep his identity clear and his behaviour under control.

Alone at the library window, Keldor stood looking down at his kingdom. His eyes moved to the outskirts of the city, the Evergreen Forest, and his thoughts turned to distant times, in his youth, when he had climbed trees and played there. And later, when he had hunted there with Randor. After his betrayal by Randor, when all his efforts were devoted to capturing Grayskull, life was hard, but somehow simpler. It was him and Evil-Lyn, with his Evil Warriors, against the world. Now he had the demanding duties of a king, along with the headaches of how to deal with the deposed royal couple, and their loyalists, not to mention the complexities of his relationship with his queen and his niece. 

It was impossible to please both his women. Evil-Lyn was so glad to have her Keldor back, it was Keldor that she had fallen in love with. She had stayed with him in his mutilated form because of that love, and the hope of him being restored.

But Adora had fallen for him as Skeletor, and while she loved Keldor’s kisses and all the other things he could do with his clever mouth, she had a twisted lust for him as Skeletor. Often she would wheedle and cajole him to wield the sword of Grayskull and be transformed back, not for the purpose of defending the realm, but to indulge his darker desires with her in the dungeons. It had been happening more and more, but it affected him badly the next day, when he would be short tempered and groggy. So he had been making excuses to Adora for several weeks now, and sleeping with Evil-Lyn alone. 

Adora hadn’t complained, but he knew she had unmet needs, and just the other day, he’d found her in one of the workshops, with Trap-Jaw. She was being all flirtatious and giggly, touching Trap-Jaw’s tools and bending herself invitingly over the workbench. Thankfully, Trap-Jaw didn’t have a clue what was going on, and just gruffly answered her innuendo-laden questions, but when she ran her fingertips up his metal arm and started to ask if he had any other enhancements, Keldor stepped in, telling Adora to leave Trap-Jaw to his work. She went, nonchalant, but Keldor took note. After everything that had happened to her, his niece had a sick attraction to the damaged, the brutalised, the monstrous, the men that knew only how to be feared, not loved. And she was getting desperate.

Keldor picked out one of the books from the natural history shelf, and sat down heavily on one of the couches. He remembered the book from his childhood, and was soon engrossed in its lavish pictures of prehistoric life on Eternia. He gazed at the jungle, with its enormous, lurid snakes, coiled among the glossy leaves. The foetid swamps, dotted with bubbles and blobs, the eyes of slimy, mud lurking creatures. A double-page panorama of the undersea world, crammed with grotesque monsters and long-extinct fish. Hiding behind a clump of tentacled tubes he spotted a blue creature, with round, staring eyes ringed with orange, above a wide, toothy mouth. It looked uncannily familiar. “_Simia piscis caeruleum” _he read, it just had to be an ancestor of Mer-Man. How funny, thought Keldor, picturing himself as a boy, marvelling at the prehistoric scene, no idea that his future would be shared with a descendent of this creature, the blue monkey-fish.

The next pictures were of icy deserts, the haunt of lumbering herds of woolly giants, and then purple-wreathed mountains, circled by soaring, iridescent dragons. Momentarily transported back to his idyllic life as a boy, away from the stressful present, he lay back on the couch, soothed and safe.

Bathed in the moonlight coming through the glass dome in the library ceiling, Keldor’s reclining body, all muscles, flowing locks and draped cloak, looked like one of the heroic marble sculptures in the city square. Adora stepped further into the library and tiptoed over to her uncle’s sleeping form. She knelt down, sliding the fallen book aside, and put her hand on his shoulder. “Uncle, uncle!” she said softly, shaking him gently. He stirred and blinked, and taking in the moonlit walls of books, realising he must have fallen asleep hours ago. His niece smiled fondly at him, and leaned in to kiss his lips, warmly. Still sleepy and relaxed, he kissed her back, and with his cock semi-hard already, he slid his arm round her waist, ready to scoop her up to lie beside him. “Wait, please...” she said, pulling back from his embrace.

“What is it Adora?” rumbled Keldor.

“It’s just... would you... it’s ages since you were Skeletor...” murmured Adora, trying to sound seductive rather than petulant.

“Hmmm. Well, that’s true enough. Is Evil-Lyn...”

“She’s asleep” said Adora quickly, “...please? You know you love it too...” and she tugged gently at his chest straps, looking up at him, doe-eyed.

“Very well, you dirty little slut,” growled Keldor. “You get yourself uncomfortable on whatever you want in a dungeon, and Skeletor will be down to visit.”

Adora was already dressed for action, in a tight suit, cloak and tall boots, her long hair loose. Carrying a glowtorch, she sped through the castle, down its ancient passages and winding staircases. After the capture of Grayskull, Keldor had ordered the old dungeons be re-opened, and restored to their former glory. They were fabulous, and extensive, and even the Sorceress approved, though surely not of all that went on there.

The first dungeon she opened had two prisoners in it, and both started groaning and calling out, so she quickly bolted the door again and moved on. Then she saw a door of crisscrossed metal, like the one in the dungeon at Snake Mountain. It was standing ajar, so she opened it fully and peered inside for a better look.

It was a small room, with a vaulted ceiling, and a stone bench facing the door. There was a heap of straw in the corner, and a stone trough, half full of water. A trio set chains hung from a hook on the side wall, one chain ending in a spiked collar, the others each with a cuff for a wrist or ankle. “How curious,” thought Adora, stepping further into the cell. Now she could see that there was an alcove in the wall that had the door, almost like an old oven for bread, but with another metal grid that could be lowered across the opening, like a mini portcullis. There was something special about this dungeon Adora thought, and slotting the torch into a wall sconce, she decided to make herself at home. 

  
Keldor had heaved himself up off the couch and stretched, rubbed his neck and run his great hands through his hair. Now for the sword... he paused. The last time he had used it, Evil-Lyn had tried to stop him, she said it made him ‘out of sorts’ for days afterwards. What did that even mean, he thought crossly. No wonder he was tired the next day, all the things they got up to. Maybe she was jealous, after all it was only Adora who wanted him to turn into Skeletor. And better that he indulged her as Skeletor than she went looking elsewhere - even Trap-Jaw would get the message eventually. He knew what he was doing.

Adora could hear a soft growling sound, and moved to the opening of her alcove. She had left the cell door ajar, and it was opening wider now, and in stepped not only Skeletor, but Panthera. Adora’s heart leaped at the sight of her uncle in his most menacing form, but he had never brought Panthera with him to their rendezvous before. She decided to pretend to be scared, and maybe she was a little. Panthera was no Cringer.

Skeletor closed the door, and Panthera slunk over to the pile of straw, where he lay down, and turned his huge yellow eyes on Adora. She stayed crouched in her alcove, wide-eyed. Skeletor walked over and deftly slipped his hand round her back. “I’ve brought my pet to meet you,” he said, “he’s a bit lonely you see. I’d like you to be his playmate today.” It wasn’t a question, but Adora nodded, silent. Skeletor was half-carrying her over to the corner, where Panthera lay. “Don’t be afraid, he won’t bite, he just wants to play with you.”

Skeletor crouched down, sitting Adora on his thigh, and started to stroke the great beast’s neck. A low rumbling started, and Panthera nudged against his master’s hand. “You see? He likes that. Now you try.” Skeletor took Adora’s wrist and moved her hand down on to Panthera’s purple fur. Soon she was kneeling in the hay, both her hands stroking and massaging the side of the huge cat.

“That’s good, Adora,” said Skeletor, “you’re doing really well. I think he likes you.”

“I... I like him too,” whispered Adora, “he is beautiful.”

”There is a special place that he really loves being stroked...” said Skeletor, “would you like me to show you?”

“Ok...,” said Adora, half suspecting where this was going. But she was still disbelieving when her hands were moved down to between Panthera’s hind quarters. One hand found his velvety balls, the other a hard, thick ridge. The purring sound deepened, and she felt Panthera’s cock growing out beneath her fingertips. 

“Good girl, that means Panthera _really_ likes you.” Skeletor, kneeling behind her, guided her wrist as Panthera got more and more aroused. All three of them were breathing hard, and Adora could feel her uncle’s cock pressing against her back. Now his left hand was sneaking round to her tummy, down into her shorts, touching her secret place. It felt so good, his touch was strong and sure, squeezing and rubbing and then he was pulling her shorts down. Skeletor pushed her onto all fours, and she felt something soft and furry brush the backs of her legs, and then something cold and hard pushing between her legs. “What’s that...?” Adora began, and looking round, saw what looked like a thick, silvery tail in Skeletor’s left hand. “It’s just a little costume for you, you want to dress up for Panthera don’t you?” His right hand was out of sight, pushing in the plug to which the tail was attached. Adora whimpered in pain as the bulb edged into her, and then cried out as it lodged into place. “Good girl” soothed Skeletor, “you look so sexy for Panthera now.”

He started to turn her around, so that Panthera could see her hind quarters. He lifted her tail up, and swished it invitingly. Suddenly Panthera lurched up so he was standing, panting, eyes wide, paws spread, his glistening cock all swollen and gross under him. The beast lurched forward, grunting and desperate now. He straddled her and started rubbing his underside on her body, the great cock slithering around on her back as he thrust in earnest. Adora prayed he wouldn’t get it inside her, prayed she wouldn’t collapse under Panthera’s weight. His huge head was close to hers now, his silky fur and whiskers brushing her neck, his rumbling growls loud in her ear. She pushed back against his thrusts, trying not to be pushed flat on the floor, and the extra friction this caused was enough to bring her ordeal to an end. Panthera came, hot and copiously on her backside, and as he dismounted, it ran down her legs, wetting the floor. Skeletor nudged his pet aside. “My turn” he said, and lifting Adora’s tail up, he pushed himself inside her cunt, slick with Panthera’s cum.

  
Adora had not enjoyed her playdate with Panthera, and didn’t bother her uncle for sex again until several more weeks had passed. She’d had another go at Trap-Jaw, but the brute was so dense, she imagined that she would have to strip naked and order him to fuck her, and where was the fun in that? Mer-Man and the rest of the Evil Warriors, well that would really be scraping the barrel. So she decided that she just would have to take her chances with uncle again, hopefully the Panthera thing was just a one-off. 

  
That evening at dinner, she wore one of her tightest, shortest outfits, and made it clear, with her longing glances and suggestive finger-licking, that she had forgiven him and was hot for uncle. She excused herself early from the table, and after waiting for only so long as decency required, Keldor followed suit. 

  
She was waiting in the corridor, and he grabbed her, shoving her up against the wall. “You dirty little slut,” he panted, grasping at her breasts and between her legs. She moaned appreciatively and kissed him, hard, writhing against his hand. “You know what I want,” she murmured, “I want Skeletor, he scares me so much it turns me on... for old time’s sake... you know you want him too...” Keldor stopped abruptly and stood frowning at her, wrestling with his thoughts. He knew he should resist, stay as Keldor. But she was right, he DID want to fuck her as Skeletor, there was something thrilling about this beautiful creature lusting for what all others feared and loathed, the worst in him, the hideous, the face of death, the evil, the unspeakable. How bad did it have to get to turn her off? Was there a limit?

Even after last time, the Skeletor that found Adora in her little dungeon room was not the one she was expecting. He was cruel, snarling and merciless, and Adora was soon longing for it to end. It had started well enough, she was curled up in the alcove, the collar around her neck, the portcullis pulled down. She had heard his tread in the corridor outside, and then the groan of the cell door swinging open. The great dark figure had stepped inside and she sat up, saw the gleam of his armour in the torchlight, and the terrible black sockets. He had moved across to her alcove, his right arm reaching below his belt, and lust shot through her like electricity. Without opening the metal grille, Skeletor had put his cock through the bars and she had shyly started to lick its smooth tip, then sucked at it, then sucked more eagerly.

But it wasn’t eagerly enough, or something was wrong, because he soon withdrew it, pushed the portcullis up and dragged her out, hard. She fell to the floor and he reached behind her, yanked the chain clean off the wall. Then he hauled her over to the stone bench, put her on her back and straddled her neck. He fucked her throat so hard she couldn’t catch a breath, but managed to turn her head away sharply, just in time. Her retching coughs then seemed to enrage him, and he pulled the chain, so that she fell to the floor, on her hands and knees. Then he took the torch from its holder and dragged her out of the room, back along the passageway. Adora’s thoughts whirled as she crawled over the cobbled floor, where were they going, what had happened to her uncle, why was he being like this?  
Skeletor stopped at the first cell she had looked into, the one with the two prisoners. He unbolted the door and flung it open, stepped inside, jerking the chain to keep her close. She heard the prisoners cry out in fear at the sight of Skeletor. Why was he taking her in here? Was he going to leave her with them? Kneeling now, she looked up at her uncle, but he was looking around the cell. What was he looking for? Then he stooped and grasped her by the waist, lifting her to her feet. He clamped her wrists into cuffs hung on chains from the ceiling, and then pulled down her shorts. Then he put chains around her ankles, and hoisted her up, so she hung at waist height, like a carcass, helpless. He positioned himself between her legs, gripped her hips and pushed his cock inside her, painfully. He fucked her long and hard, wordlessly, the cuffs digging into her wrists and ankles as her body swung, and she just endured, silent, disbelieving. With her head hanging back, she could just make out the prisoners watching, also silent and disbelieving, one pinned to the wall, spreadeagled, the other held on all fours.  
  
At last Skeletor came, with bloodcurdling roars, bent over her chest, the side of his hideous skull face pressed to her own, tear soaked. Never had he been so out of control with her, and, she realised with horror, for the first time, he had come inside her.   
  


Still panting a little, Skeletor withdrew and straightened up. He released the chains from the hoist, so Adora descended to the floor, still locked in the cuffs, but more free to move. Now he turned his attention to the two prisoners, with a growl, as if he hadn’t seen them before. Adora watched as he lurched towards them, and saw him reaching for the dagger at his side.   
  


It was Evil-Lyn who had found Adora, hunched in the darkness, on the stone floor, arms wrapped round herself, teeth chattering. Spattered with the blood of the prisoners. After checking Adora wasn’t wounded herself, she set about freeing Adora and helping her to her feet. “Is he... is Skeletor... where...” whispered Adora. “Sshh, don’t worry, everything is all right...” Evil-Lyn began. “No... it’s not alright...” Adora whispered, “he... he killed them... he f... he did it to them when they were screaming, blood everywhere... he put the d..d...dagger inside them... he fucked them when they were... when they were... he fucked them and then he killed them... and then he fucked them again, when they were d... d... dead.” Adora started to cry then, and Evil-Lyn hushed her, wrapping her cloak around her shoulders and encouraging her to walk faster. They took the private stairway so they could reach Evil-Lyn’s chambers without encountering any of the palace staff. There would be quite enough gossip caused by the blood stained king, and the slaughter in the dungeon, without anyone seeing the traumatised, half-naked princess as well.

The king woke from some dark, confusing dreams, soaked with sweat. His right fist was caked with dry blood, and when he opened it, a sticky clot parted and he caught the metallic whiff of gore. What had he done? He sat up quickly, heart pounding and felt the room lurch around him. Now he saw that it wasn’t just his hands that were bloodied, he was covered in it. He thought back to last night, he’d been at dinner, Adora flirting with him, Skeletor... Now he was on his feet, and heading down to the dungeons, as fast as he could.

Even in the dank, mouldy air, he smelled the stench of death long before he reached the site of last night’s debauchery. He stood at the doorway, taking in the scene, the bloodied twisted corpses, the severed head. At least Adora wasn’t there, he thought, that was the main thing. He wondered how much of it she had seen. If she had seen even some of it, perhaps it would be enough to change her feelings, stop her wanting Skeletor.

  
As he walked back up to his chambers, the king pondered an idea. It was Evil-Lyn who had planted it in his head, and while he had initially dismissed it, he was beginning to see its merits. Marrying off the princess to a suitable ally or even a foe, could solve a number of their immediate problems, as well as strengthening the king and queen’s hold on power in Eternia and indeed strengthening Eternia’s position in the galaxy. And after her most recent night with Skeletor, Adora herself might be more willing to look for a new relationship elsewhere. And thankfully, the suitor didn’t need to be a handsome prince, on the contrary. 

“HORDAK?!” screeched Evil-Lyn, “Are you crazy? Why not just go the whole hog and offer her to Mum-Ra?!” As Keldor stood in silence, Evil-Lyn realised he was giving that some thought. “You can’t be serious. This is Adora, your niece, she’s... I mean if she’s eyeing up Trap-Jaw and she’s still keen on Skeletor after what happened last night, she needs help, not more of the same. Are you, are you serious?”   
  


But the king was serious. Over the next weeks, terrible flashbacks of his last night as Skeletor started coming back to him, and he had distanced himself from Adora, for both their sakes. When he was around her, he had more flashbacks, felt strange shifts in his body, and waves of sick urges. Sometimes even when she wasn’t there, his voice would crack and he sounded like Skeletor, and he caught people looking at him in fear, as if for a moment they had seen the skull beneath the skin. Was this what the Sorceress had meant? That having his face restored, becoming Keldor again would not bring peace and stability, but would unleash more evil, and bring him turmoil, pain and loss?  
  
There was no time to waste. A desperate situation called for desperate measures, and Keldor sent word to Hordak. The princess of Eternia, the beautiful and virtuous Adora, was offered to him in marriage. Keldor owed him something for saving his life, and perhaps this would bring the realms into a more solid alliance. Not surprisingly, Hordak accepted the offer.  
  


It wasn’t hard to persuade Adora to agree to the marriage. She had never seen Hordak in the flesh of course, but Keldor and Evil-Lyn showed her a flattering picture, and there was no denying his physical bulk and massive muscles, nor his fearsome reputation. Presumably Adora wouldn’t mind that in reality his face was hideous, not as ghastly as Skeletor’s, and Hordak made no attempt to hide his. As for other parts of his anatomy, when Evil-Lyn had brought the dying Keldor to Hordak, she had agreed to sleep with him as the price for saving her lover. Another awful secret, and she shuddered at the memory, but at least she knew Adora wouldn’t be complaining her husband wasn’t well endowed. And so it was settled, Princess Adora was to be wed to Hordak, King Keldor and Queen Evil-Lyn would reign in peace, with the return of Skeletor a fading threat, a tale to frighten naughty children.

  
In the soft light of the palace temple, Adora was exquisite, a golden statue, dripping with jewels, her long hair and silky swags of gauze just enough to cover her modesty. Hordak was entranced, he couldn’t take his gaze his off her, his breathing laboured as he stood at the foot of the altar steps. The public ceremony had seemed to go on forever, his bride next him, draped from head to toe in a great cone of golden brocade, without even a slit for her eyes. Was she even in there, he had wondered, hoping the princess was as beautiful as he had heard.  
And now, apart from Adora’s female attendants, and the guards at the temple doors, they were alone, just himself and his bride, in the presence of the Eternian gods, ready to consummate their marriage, on the altar where all the royal marriages were consummated.   
  


As Hordak advanced up the steps, Adora’s attendants silently manoeuvred her onto the altar, arranged her drapes and gently pushed her shoulders back, so that she lay, as if in repose, a sleeping beauty. Hordak mounted the altar, and straddled her body, his great thighs dwarfing hers. He knelt above her, breathing noisily, leering down greedily at her luscious form. Adora lay still, looking up at him, taking in his ugly, brutal face, his massive arms, his heaving chest. She watched him reach for his belt, undo it and bring out his cock, thick and red and swollen hard. “This might hurt a bit,” growled Hordak, “but I’m sure you’ll get used to it.” It did hurt, but not for long though - she was so wet with longing. Hordak wasn’t used to an appreciative partner, and was surprised to feel her little hands at his head, pulling his face down to hers, and feeling her kiss him. He felt her cunt clenching around him as she came, again and again, and he let himself go, coming harder than he had ever done before. Liquid was still pumping out when he withdrew, and they watched it pool on the altar, between her legs. She moved onto all fours and bent her head to lick it up, like a cat lapping up spilt milk. Then she lifted her head, tongue out and caught a drip from his cock, and then enveloped the tip in her mouth. Hordak groaned in pleasure, never had he had such a willing partner, such a dirty slut, and blood pounded back into his cock.   
  


Safe in Hordak’s castle, the newly-weds were sat on the balcony. “Skeletor told me you were a virgin, you’re not like any virgin I’ve known,” grunted Hordak as his bride sat in his lap, her feet either side his thighs, her hands clasped behind his neck. Adora thought fast, at all costs he must never guess the truth. “It’s Keldor,” she corrected, and Hordak replied that he would always be Skeletor to him. And me, thought Adora.

Aloud, she said “Well... Evil-Lyn taught me some things, and I’ve... I’ve always been... close to my... brother...” Hordak gave a throaty laugh at this, and said he could just picture them, dirty little brats. “Did you play some naughty games?” Adora nodded, her thoughts and long repressed memories making her feel both disturbed and strangely aroused. “Yes... and witches and wizards, you know, wands and broomsticks...” Hordak growled lustily, and with a dark flash of inspiration, announced that he was looking forward to giving her a bedtime story. Adora moaned appreciatively, and emboldened, Hordak went on, saying that he wanted to hear all about the games she’s been playing with her brother. She would have to show him, and he could show her how to do it better. “Oh yes please...” gasped Adora, feeling she might faint.

Hordak lifted her off his knee and told her to run along and get into bed. “You don’t want a spanking now, do you?” he called after her, and she shrieked at the idea, somehow managing to convey that she did indeed want a spanking, very much.

Hordak waited on the balcony while Adora got herself snug in the bed, covers pulled up to her chin, hair smoothly spread on the pillow. He lumbered in, and sat on the edge of the bed. Now that he had started this, he wasn’t quite sure how it went. “So,” he began, “what have you been up to today?” Adora of course, had plenty of material to draw on, and started to describe a day down by the river. “We went for a picnic, you should have been there too, it was fun! We found a cave and played the wizard and witch game.” “Who was the wizard?” asked Hordak, and Adora screeched with amusement. “Silly! He was of course, he has the wand! But the witch has to rub it to makes it work...”

“Do you want to show me?” asked Hordak. “Maybe...” Adora stopped. Hordak reached for her hand and drew it towards him. “Show me what you do to the wizard’s wand, it sounds fun.” Adora looked doubtful for a moment, but Hordak has his wand out, and gently wrapped her hand around it. Slowly she started to rub it, pretend clumsy, and Hordak felt sick with the enjoyment of it. “There!” Adora said brightly, “it’s ready, see?”  
“Now what happens?” asked Hordak, his voice hoarse. “Well it depends on the spell,” said Adora. “There’s the one where the wizard makes a magic potion shoot out of his wand...” “Show me” said Hordak thickly, and Adora turned herself round, going onto all fours, presenting her behind. “So I go like this, and the wizard rubs his wand between my... bottom cheeks and he goes faster and faster and then the potion just shoots out.”

Hordak moves forward, reached out and pushed her nightdress up to her waist. She was wearing plain white knickers and pulled them down to her knees. He placed a gnarled hand on each buttock and started to rub his cock between them. He started to pull back and pause, just to see, and what a sight. Both her holes, right there. There was no way this spell was going as normal. “Oh, but that’s not how...” she protested. “I know, just relax baby, this way is better, trust me.” His cock was nudging into her cunt, gods it was tight, and she was moaning with pleasure. He reached round and rubbed her swollen clit as he drove deeper inside, and she cried out and gasped. On and on he went, faster and harder and “Oh fuck, here it comes, here’s the potion, it’s uh, we’re going to put it inside you, very special... uuuurgh...” Hordak emptied his balls into Adora, who felt it pulse inside her, pictured it spurting out.

“That was...fun” said Adora, adding that she’d never had the potion inside her before. Hordak chuckled and stroked her hair. “I told you I’d do it even better.”

“Well you sure did!” said Adora “That was the best spell ever.” “Are there any other spells you play?” asked Hordak, once they were cuddled under the bed covers. “Was that the spell last time, at the picnic?” At that, Adora blushed and squirmed a bit. “Well...no...” “It’s alright, you can tell me,” encouraged Hordak. Adora closed her eyes, and fiddled with her hands. “Well... we pretended I’d mixed up the potions wrong...” she began “and when I’d put the mixture on my broomstick I’d got myself burned, and so...” “Go on,” said Hordak, his curiosity mounting. Adora started to gabble, “the wizard had to cast a water spell, he... the water came out of his wand and made it all better...”

Hordak sat up, and then got to his knees, pulling the bedcovers aside. Adora was on her back, and pulled her knickers right off this time, pushed her legs apart, exposing her bare cunt and knelt over her, his cock hanging heavily above it. “It does look a bit red and sore,” he said. Adora sat up and looked down, inspecting between her legs. “It does, doesn’t it?” she said. Then she moved her hand there, started touching herself. “It feels hot too!” “Did the water spell work, did you like it, did it make it feel better?” asked Hordak. Adora opened her mouth to reply, but Hordak had already started to piss on her cunt, warm and streaming and loud on the sheets. Adora watched, wide-eyed and revelling in the disgrace. When it stopped, he asked her if she wanted to suck it. Adora slid down the bed and took the wand in her mouth, salty-wet with urine, and suckled greedily. 

Hordak took a moment to catch his breath, looking down at Adora as she lay in their sodden bed, her soaked nightdress bunched up around her waist, loving every debauched minute. He remembered her happy screech when he threatened to spank her, and deftly moved her so that she lay face down across his knee. “Dirty girl!” he barked, smacking her bare bottom. “You’ve been a very bad girl, haven’t you? Playing dirty games with your brother like that.” Adora begged for mercy, she’d only been playing, but there was no denying the wet bed. The wet bed was her fault, and now look, his wand was all hard again, and she’d better stop crying and sort it out. It was like her first time with Skeletor, and Adora felt so complete, so happy. But this time, Hordak was all hers, and there was no chance of him changing into anyone else. All they needed now was a child, a successor for Hordak, and he’d come into her so many times now, she’d have to be pregnant soon. Adora felt deleriously happy, forgetting all about the very first time a man had come inside her, not so long ago...


End file.
